4th grade (U.S.) Math Mission
The Math Mission - 4th Grade is a set of skills on Khan Academy. This mission consists of continued practice of operations on different types of numbers, introduction of remainder when dividing, relationships between decimals and fractions, practice with applications and word problems and continued expansion of basic geometric and statistical concepts. Mission Specifics Mission Foundations # Multiplying 1-digit numbers # Recognizing fractions # Number line 1 # Basic division # Area 1 # Perimeter 1 # Fractions on the number line 1 # Fractions greater than one # Identifying numerators and denominators # Rounding to the nearest ten or hundred # Multiply by tens # Meaning of multiplication # 1-digit division # Finding perimeter # Two-step word problems with addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division # Solving basic multiplication and division equations # Meaning of division # Relate division to multiplication # Comparing fractions with the same denominator # Comparing fractions with the same numerator # Comparing fractions 1 Addition and subtraction # Addition within 1000 # Subtraction within 1000 Multiplication and division # Multiplication without carrying # Multiplication with carrying # Multiplying 2 digits by 2 digits # Multiplying 4 digits by 1 digit with visual models # Multiplying 2 digits by 2 digits with area models # Comparing with multiplication # Multiplication and division word problems # Multi-digit division without remainders # Division with remainders # Multi-step word problems with whole numbers Fractions # Visualizing equivalent fractions # Equivalent fractions # Fractions cut and copy 1 # Comparing fractions 2 # Ordering fractions # Adding fractions with common denominators # Subtracting fractions with common denominators # Fraction word problems 1 # Adding and subtracting fractions with like denominators word problems # Converting mixed numbers and improper fractions # Fractions on the number line 2 # Adding and subtracting mixed numbers 0.5 # Comparing improper and mixed fractions # Decomposing fractions # Understanding multiplying fractions and whole numbers # Multiplying fractions by integers # Multiplying fractions and whole numbers word problems # Converting decimals to fractions 1 # Decimals on the number line 1 # Decimals on the number line 2 # Comparing decimals 1 # Adding fractions with 10 and 100 as denominators # Fractions as division by 10 or 100 # Fractions as division by a multiple of 10 Measurement and data # Unit sense # Measurement units # Measuring time word problems # Measuring and converting money word problems # Measurement word problems with metric units # Measurement word problems with US customary units # Area problems # Area and perimeter of rectangles word problems # Interpreting line plots with fraction addition and subtraction Geometry # Recognizing rays, lines, and line segments # Drawing lines # Naming angles # Understanding angles # Measuring angles # Drawing angles # Angle types # Recognizing angles # Drawing right, acute, and obtuse angles # Benchmark angles # Recognizing parallel and perpendicular lines # Decomposing angles # Axis of symmetry # Quadrilateral types # Triangle types # Recognizing triangles # Classifying shapes by line and angle types Factors, multiples and patterns # Prime numbers # Composite numbers # Divisibility 0.5 # Divisibility intuition Place value and rounding # Place value # Understanding place value # Understanding whole number representations # Rounding whole numbers You can find more missions here. Category:Addition and subtraction Category:Multiplication and division Category:Fractions Category:Measurement and data Category:Geometry Category:Factors, multiples and patterns Category:Place value and rounding Category:Missions